Love story of Kaguya
by devillf
Summary: Kaguya Ootsutsuki, seorang dewi yang merupakan pemilik dari seluruh chakra yang ada di Dunia Shinobi. Dialah penguasa dari segala penguasa. Dialah dewa sejati yang menguasai seluruh Dunia. Namun meski begitu, Kaguya jugalah manusia biasa yang menginginkan cinta sejati yang tulus dari dalam lubuk hati... Oneshot, warning inside.


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Kishimoto-sama, bukan punya saya  
Rate : T (maybe)  
Genre : Hurt, comfort, umm etc  
Warning : semi-cannon, selfcest

* * *

"Siapa yang akan mencintaiku?"

Juga...

"Siapa yang akan kucintai?"

.

Perang telah berakhir. Namun ketimbang perang, ini lebih pantas disebut alur permainan yang kuciptakan.

Ya. Aku adalah dewa yang menguasai dunia ini. Kaguya Ootsutsuki, itulah namaku.

Jauh di masa lalu, aku membuat kesalahan terbesar, yaitu menciptakan kedua anak yang kunamai Hagoromo dan Hamura. Aku juga membagi Chakra kepada mereka berdua. Yang kuinginkan, mereka berdua menjadi penerusku menjadi dewa yang menguasai dunia ini.

Lebih dari itu, aku menginginkan mereka berdua menjadi kekasihku...

Ya, meski aku adalah dewa, aku jugalah wanita. Aku menginginkan cinta dari kekasih yang kucintai. Juga, orang yang kucintai haruslah memiliki kekuatan yang setara denganku.

Dan itu ada pada Hagoromo dan Hamura.

Aku mencintai mereka berdua.

Mereka memang anakku. Tetapi mereka terlahir bukan dari rahimku, melainkan ciptaan dari kedua tanganku.

Bersama-sama, aku ingin menguasai dunia ini hanya bertiga dengan mereka. Lebih dari itu, aku ingin mereka menjadi kekasihku.

.

Namun, apa yang kuinginkan tak seperti yang mereka inginkan.

Aku ingin menguasai dunia tapi mereka berdua malah ingin membebaskan dunia ini.

Aku mencintai mereka sebagai kekasih tetapi mereka mencintaiku sebagai ibu.

Ini tidak benar. Ini tak seperti yang kuinginkan. Mereka menolakku.

Mereka melawanku!

Kami bertarung begitu sengit. Meski mereka berdua mengeroyokku, tetapi kekuatan kami seimbang. Namun,

Mereka menyegelku.

Tapi aku lebih pintar dari mereka. Sebelum mereka menyegelku, aku sempat melepaskan niat jahatku menjadi sebuah mahluk.

Zetsu hitam.

Wujud dari keinginanku. Wujud dari segala niatku. Dan wujud dari impianku.

Melaluinya, aku menciptakan alur permainan agar di masa depan aku bisa terbebas dari segel yang dibuat Hagoromo dan Hamura yang saat ini mengekangku entah sampai kapan.

.

Setelah berabad-abad berlalu, atau mungkin sudah ribuan tahun lamanya. Akhirnya aku dapat terbebas dari segel ini.

Saat pertama kali terbebas, yang pertama kulihat,,

! Hagoromo dan Hamura?!

Tidak... Bukan. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke. Reinkarnasi dari Ashura dan Indra yang merupakan kedua cucuku.

Benar juga, Hagoromo dan Hamura tentunya sudah mati berabad-abad silam.

Tapi mereka berdua,, Naruto dan Sasuke. Saat mata byakugan-ku melihat mereka berdua, di tangan kanan Naruto terdapat sebagian kekuatan Hagoromo, dimana tangan kiri Sasuke terdapat sebagian kekuatan Hamura.

Air mata ini mengalir dari kedua mata byakugan-ku. Mereka berdua, Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka mengingatkanku akan cinta pertamaku pada Hagoromo dan Hamura. Cinta yang telah lama hilang, kini bersemi kembali.

Tidak! Aku benci kalian, Hagoromo, Hamura!

Kalian menghianatiku, kalian menolakku, bahkan juga menyegelku! Kalian sungguh keterlaluan! Aku benci kalian, Hagoromo, Hamura!

Tapi,,

,, Naruto dan Sasuke,, meski kalian memiliki sebagian kekuatan Hagoromo dan Hamura, tetapi kalian adalah orang yang berbeda.

Ya, kalian berbeda, Naruto, Sasuke... Mungkin... Aku bisa mencintai kalian berdua... Tapi,,

,, apa kalian kuat?  
Apa kekuatan kalian setara denganku?

Hanya bagian itu yang membuatku ragu. Aku hanya mencintai orang yang setara denganku. Jadi, apa kalian sekuat diriku, Naruto, Sasuke?

Benar, kita harus membuktikannya apakah kalian berdua memang pantas kucintai...

Aku akan senang jika kalian berdua bisa mengalahkanku. Atau setidaknya, jika kalian hanya mampu mengimbangiku, itu saja sudah cukup bagi kalian untuk memenuhi harapanku.

Ya. Kita harus bertarung. Dan tolong, wujudkanlah harapanku...

.

Semuanya telah usai.

Naruto, Sasuke. Kalian menghancurkan harapanku.

Kalian berdua begitu lemah. Kalian berdua terlalu mudah mati oleh kedua tanganku. Kalian benar-benar lemah.

Bahkan., seperti halnya Hagoromo dan Hamura, kenapa kalian juga berniat untuk menyegelku, Naruto, Sasuke?

Kalian tahu, Naruto, Sasuke? Kalian berdua benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit. Jadi, kalian harus mati!

.

Setelah kematian kalian berdua, tak ada lagi satupun manusia yang hidup di dunia ini.

Seluruh umat manusia telah terperangkap dalam genjutsu abadi Mugen Tsukoyomi.

Seluruh chakra kembali padaku. Seluruh manusia telah menjadi bagian dari akar pohon suci Shinjuu.

Mereka semua akan menjadi pasukan Zetsu putih. Hingga pada akhirnya, tak ada lagi mahluk yang memiliki akal pikiran dan perasaan yang disebut manusia.

Tak ada lagi manusia, tak ada lagi dewa.

Hanya akulah manusia sekaligus dewa di dunia ini.

Tapi... Aku...

Aku masih memiliki akal pikiran dan perasaan.

... Aku masih menginginkan cinta...

Namun,, siapa yang akan mencintaiku? Siapa yang akan ku cintaiku?

Tak ada satupun lagi manusia di dunia ini.

Kalau aku mau, aku bisa menghidupkan kembali Hagoromo dan Hamura, ataupun Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tapi tidak! Aku tak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

Tidak lagi...

Dan tidak akan lagi-lagi!

Cukup...

Ya,, cukup aku...

Cukup aku saja satu-satunya manusia sekaligus dewa di dunia ini!

Menciptakan manusia atau dewa lain, itu mudah. Tapi mengendalikan perasaannya adalah hal mustahil. Tentunya aku tak akan bodoh dan tak akan mencintai boneka yang bisa kukendalikan semauku. Yang kuinginkan adalah perasaan cinta untukku yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku.

Jadi, apa artinya menciptakan manusia atau dewa lain jika pada akhirnya aku malah dihianati perasaan-nya?!

Tidak... Tidak lagi... Dan tak akan pernah lagi...

Cukup aku saja... satu-satunya mahluk berperasaan yang hidup di dunia ini.

Ya... Cukup aku... Dan hanya aku...

... Hanya aku...

.

! T-tunggu! H-hanya a-aku?! I-itu?!

Jawaban dari perasaanku...

Siapa yang akan mencintaiku dan siapa yang akan kucintai...

! Tepat sekali! Jawabannya adalah...

"Diriku sendiri!"

Ya! Itulah jawabannya!

Yang mencintaiku dengan tulus hanyalah... Diriku sendiri!  
Yang akan kucintai... Sudah pasti diriku sendiri!

Jadi... Pada akhirnya... Seperti inikah?

Cinta terakhirku... Diriku sendiri...

Aku...mencintai diriku sendiri? Apa artinya aku harus menciptakan bunshin?

Tidak, Bunshin jugalah sesuatu yang bisa kukendalikan. Itu sama saja dengan boneka!

Lantas,, apa yang harus kulakukan?!

Bagaimana cara mencintai diriku sendiri dan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa merasakan cinta dari diriku sendiri?!

... Aku,, tidak tahu-

! Tidak! Aku tahu!

Yang harus ku lakukan,, hanya itu... Ya! hanya 'cara itu'!

"Cermin..."

Aku menciptakan cermin lebar yang bisa memantulkan seluruh bayanganku.

... Aku melihat diriku sendiri...

Saat aku tersenyum tulus,, pantulan di cermin juga mengikuti tersenyum tulus padaku... Senyum yang ku inginkan... Itu senyum penuh cinta yang ditujukan padaku... Ya,, aku mendapatkannya! Perasaan ini...

- Aku merasa dicintai...

Aku berjalan mendekat dan pantulanku di cermin juga berjalan seolah mendekatiku. Aku menatapnya sendu dan penuh gairah,, dan pantulanku di cermin juga menatapku dengan tatapan yang sama...

Aku meletakkan telapak tanganku pada cermin dan pantulanku juga mengikuti seolah meletakkan telapaknya padaku! I-ini...

Aku merasakannya- tidak, bukan aku, tapi perasaanku,, aku merasakan perasaan cinta ku terbalas,, tapi...

Tidak dengan tubuhku!

Kulitku...yang kurasakan di kulitku hanyalah keras dan dinginnya kaca! Bukan kelembutan,, dan juga kehangatan...

Ahh,, kalau hanya itu masalahnya,, itu mudah.

Aku menggerakan telapak tanganku mencoba menembus ke dalam cermin, begitu pula pantulanku di cermin yang telapak tangannya juga bergerak mencoba menembus keluar cermin lalu, telapak tangan kami bertemu dan saling menggenggam tepat diantara dunia cermin dan dunia nyata! Ya! Akhirnya, aku merasakannya! Kehangatan dan kelembutan ini... Ini tubuhku! Lebih dari itu, perasaan yang ada pada diriku sendiri,, aku merasakannya!

Kemudian, aku memajukan kepalaku mencoba menembus ke dalam cermin agar bisa mencium pantulan diriku sendiri, di saat bersamaan, pantulanku di dalam cermin juga memajukan kepalanya mencoba menembus keluar cermin agar bisa menciumku, hingga pada 1 titik,,

'Cup

Bibir kami bertemu.

Akhirnya...

Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata byakuganku,, begitu pula pantulan diriku di cermin.

Ini benar-benar nyata. Pantulan diriku di dalam cermin, itu jugalah nyata! Kelembutannya, kehangatannya, kekuatannya, juga perasaan cinta dan kasih sayangnya. Ini semua nyata!

Pantulan diriku di dalam cermin,, juga bukanlah boneka! Jelas-jelas itu mencerminkan seluruh tubuhku, dan juga jiwa dan perasaanku. Tak ada unsur pengendalian apapun. Semua itu murni cerminan jiwa dan ragaku sendiri...

Inilah cinta sejatiku.

Meski di dunia ini tak ada lagi manusia atau dewa lain selain aku, tapi aku tetap bisa menemukan cinta sejatiku. Yaitu...

... Diriku sendiri.

Aku mencintai diriku sendiri... Dan diriku sendiri juga mencintaiku...

.

"...my lovely, is me..."

.

-Fin-

* * *

A/N : Huh, jadi juga. Ini fict keduaku, juga merupakan Oneshot pertamaku. ^_^  
Mengenai pembuatan fict ini, begini, umm di fict pertamaku yang Devil of DxD (crossover DMC - DXD), uchiha drac-san request bikinin crossover Naruto - DxD, but in may mind, hanya ada ini. Jadi ya beginilah hasilnya, hanya type reguler Naruto yang muncul, bukan type Crossover. Forgive me -.-  
Selain itu, aku juga masih konsen nglanjutin yang crossover pertamaku dulu, jadi akan sulit bagiku jika ngegarap 2 crossover sekaligus. Once again, Forgive me -.-  
Oh iya, by the way, fict ini merupakan yang pertama di Fandom Naruto bahasa Indonesia yang memakai main char Kaguya Ootsutsuki, jadi semoga menghibur. :)  
Akhir kata, Review ^_^  
v  
v  
v


End file.
